From EP 1163864, a furniture panel and a method for manufacturing the same are known. There, a generic edge trim is described for which the meltable film or layer can be welded to wood materials by means of laser technology. When fixing the edge trim on the piece of furniture, it is difficult for some materials to achieve a secure grip on the piece of furniture.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution that provides an edge trim for a piece of furniture, wherein an edge trim is fixable without a visible joint and adhesive-free on at least one edge of the piece of furniture, independent of the material that the piece of furniture is made of.